Run
by Cherry-Starburst
Summary: Prompt by Trumpet Geek “I’ve decided to stop running, Kisuke,” Ichigo mumbled as he straddled the older man’s lap and kissed him clumsily.


**Pairing: Urahara/Ichigo**

Warnings: Angst, language, lime, possibly OOC but I tried as hard as possible to keep them IC :P UST

Prompt by Trumpet Geek – 1 sentence UraIchi - 5. Run –"I've decided to stop running, Kisuke," Ichigo mumbled as he straddled the older man's lap and kissed him clumsily.  
  
XxXxXxX

The first time Ichigo truly noticed Urahara's attractiveness was during a fight. Typically.

There was quite a number of hollows that appeared outside of Urahara's shop. Normally, Urahara would instinctively _know _when his shop was in danger, and find an excuse to escape a day or so beforehand. Most said it was because he wanted to test the Shinigami and his own mod-souls, give them more training against real opponents.

Ichigo thought it was pure cowardice.

But, seeing Urahara fight, he couldn't help but come to the conclusion that Urahara was far too strong to be a coward. And not only was he powerful, he _knew _it. That familiar maniacal grin was spread across his face, a fire in his shadowed eyes, and an ease in the way he swung his zanpakuto, swiping down arrancar after arrancar with one flick of the wrist.

He was fucking gorgeous.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned away from Urahara, stopping the thought before it had even begun. An arrancar roared in his face, effectively distracting him, and Ichigo went for it, slashing it's face in half.

He put all thoughts of Urahara's sheer sexiness out of his mind.

XxXxXxX

But the thoughts didn't stay away for long.

"Kurosaki-kun? Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo stared into the distance, thoughts focused on a certain hat-clad man, finding himself unable to stop thinking about him, his grace in battle, the body hidden under those heavy clothes.

"Kurosaki-kuuun." A hand was waved in front of his face, and he jumped, jerking around to stab the offender with his conveniently missing sword. His nose bumped into Urahara's and he froze completely, eyes widening as they stared into Urahara's.

He was struck with the sudden urge to kiss him.

Urahara's eyebrows raised in mild confusion as Ichigo swayed slightly closer. "Kurosaki?" he asked quietly, for some reason not wanting to break the heavy atmosphere that had fell upon them. He'd never witnessed something like this with Ichigo – what would the boy do next?

But break it he had. Ichigo gasped and jerked away, face losing all colour, and then gaining it at an almost dangerous rate. Urahara watched Ichigo blush furiously, and wondered just what the boy had been planning.

"I... I, well... I..." Ichigo stammered, not sure what to do – apologise, or bolt as fast as possible out of the room? The second option seemed so much more helpful to his situation.

"What's wrong?" Urahara asked, still quite flabbergasted by what had happened, and completely confused. Ichigo shot to his feet, the blush refusing to recede, and Urahara's eyes widened as he began to realise exactly what Ichigo had been up to.

"My, my, Kurosaki-_kuun_," he purred, a slow smirk spreading across his face. Ichigo shook his head, denying that Urahara had _any _knowledge of what Ichigo had been thinking.

"Shut up, you pervert!" he snapped, and then stormed from the room. Urahara laughed gleefully, snapping open his fan to hide his wide smile.

XxXxXxX

"Bloody hat-n-clogs," Ichigo grumbles as he hefted another heavy box out of the lorry that had delivered to the Urahara Shouten. Renji grunted in agreement, almost hobbling into the shop with the large box he was carrying.

Ichigo quickly made his way into the store and gladly set the box down in a back room, standing up straight and cracking his back. Whenever he came around, Urahara always seemed to have deliveries. And it was always on a hot day.

Ichigo let out a strangled yelp as someone suddenly pressed against his bare, sweaty back. Clothed arms slid around his waist, hands linking on his lower stomach, just above his dangerously slipping jeans.

"Christ!" he snarled, recognising the reiatsu, and the wicked smirk pressed into his shoulder. Urahara chuckled, arms tightening, and Ichigo's breath caught in his throat for a moment. The embrace... it felt so _right_. Fuck, he was turning into a girl.

"Get the hell off a' me!" he finally said, realising he wasn't reacting in a normal, Ichigo-ish way. He struggled out of Urahara's hold, annoyed when he found the embrace far too strong. Urahara had arms of _steel_.

"Now, now, Ichigo," Urahara scolded playfully, kissing Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo stopped struggling, frozen by the action. What the... "You shouldn't deny your... feelings..." Urahara's hand began slipping lower, fingers skimming the waistline of his trousers, and then sliding underneath teasingly. Ichigo's breath began to quicken.

Fuck. Urahara _knew_.

"I don't have feelings," Ichigo denied, but his voice was weak and shaky as his attention focused on the hands, and the body pressed against his own. Urahara laughed softly, fingers inching lower, past his boxer shorts, touching pubic hair. Ichigo wanted him to go so much lower.

"So you say," Urahara said quietly, breath hitting Ichigo's ear. Ichigo bit back a groan when Urahara's tongue slipped out, plunging into his ear, before withdrawing suddenly. Teeth clamped down on his earlobe, _tugging_. Ichigo moaned quietly, and Urahara's grin widened.

"Hey, Ichigo, what the hell're ya- holy fuck!" Renji's voice interrupted them. Ichigo's half-closed eyes flew open, and he felt Urahara's hands pull away, body leaving him. Ichigo slowly turned around to see Renji staring at them with disbelief, before his eyes narrowed on Urahara. "What the fuck were you doing to him, you pervert?!"

Urahara laughed loudly, fan appearing out of nowhere to waft cool air in his face. He quickly made his escape as Renji lunged at him, yelling about corrupting 'innocent Ichigo'. Renji followed him out of the room, intent on beating every last bit of perverseness out of him.

Ichigo shakily sank onto one of the many boxes in the room as the two disappeared, his hands covering his quite noticeable erection, cheeks flaming.

XxXxXxX

"I didn't lose, damnit!" Ichigo exclaimed loudly. Yoruichi grinned at him slyly, and Ichigo's expression darkened even further. He _had _lost. Against a _girl_.

"Denial isn't healthy, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara told him, before taking a sip of his tea. Ichigo wanted to knock the cup out of the man's hands, jealous, insanely enough, of the cup that got to touch Urahara's lips. Christ, he was fucked in the head.

"It's not denial!" Ichigo protested, even though he knew Urahara wasn't talking about his training fight against Yoruichi. Urahara's mouth quirked in a knowing smile, eyes shadowed by that damn hat.

"You refuse to admit it to anyone else, even though it's there, staring you right in the face," countered Urahara. Yoruichi looked between the two, quite confused, as Ichigo scowled and looked away, not wanting to get into it while the woman was still in the room. It was bad enough Urahara knew.

He was under no delusions – he had long since realised Urahara knew_ exactly _about Ichigo's feelings for him. Every last erotic dream, every last thought dedicated to Urahara. He knew them all.

"What the hell do you know?" Ichigo retorted with, before standing up and stomping out of the room, eyebrow twitching with fury. Yoruichi continued to look lost.

XxXxXxX

"You can talk to me, Ichigo." Ichigo whipped around, annoyed that, once again, Urahara had snuck up on him. He had a knack for doing that.

"Talk to you about what?" Ichigo asked, even though he knew what. He halfheartedy sent another 'Getsuga Tenshou' at a nearby rock, watching it explode. He'd been down in Urahara's basement, training by himself with Zangetsu. Until Urahara had wandered along.

"You know what," Urahara said, sternly. Ichigo frowned – he'd never heard Urahara stern, or so serious. It was unnerving him. Urahara's hat was tipped up, his eyes no longer hidden by the brim. They pierced Ichigo like a sword.

"Fuck off," Ichigo muttered, hand clenching on Zangetsu. He refused to reveal anything to Urahara, even if the man _did _already know. He knew what would happen if he said anything – Urahara would laugh and not take it seriously and fucking _crush _Ichigo's heart. Because that's Urahara.

"You can't deny it to me, Kurosaki," Urahara says. It's back to Kurosaki. Ichigo had loved the way Urahara said his name. Why had he stopped?

He was distancing himself, right? He'd been disgusted. Just... just teasing Ichigo, mocking him with loving embraces.

"There's nothing to deny," Ichigo, ironically, denied. He could lie. He wasn't bad at lying, though he didn't really like doing it much. But it seemed, of all the people he could lie to, he just couldn't fool Urahara. That man was too damn perceptive!

"Really?" Urahara asked, voice curiously interested. He stepped closer to Ichigo, who wanted to back away, but Urahara's gaze held him firmly in place. "So if," Urahara continued, even closer, until he was a scant inch away from Ichigo. Ichigo felt his breath ghost across his lips. "I were to do this..."

Ichigo had no time to react as Urahara's hands cupped the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss. He stared incredulously at Urahara as the older man put more pressure on his lips, tongue demanding entrance. His lips parted of their own accord, despite his brain screaming at them not to.

Urahara's tongue plunged in forcefully, mapping out his whole mouth, rubbing Ichigo's own tongue, _claiming _him. It was rough, but teasing, and annoyingly fucking Urahara.

And then he pulled away. Ichigo followed his retreat, before opening eyes he hadn't even realised he'd closed, pulling back when he realised exactly what he was doing. Urahara was watching him, smug, triumphant.

"Nothing to deny, eh, _Ichigo_?" Urahara questioned, drawing out Ichigo's name in a sultry drawl. Ichigo shuddered, nearly forgetting the question the moment it had left Urahara's lips.

_Nearly_. Consciousness suddenly slammed back into him, and he reeled back, feeling like all the breath had been slammed out of him.

Urahara watched impassively as he turned tail and ran from the truth. Again.

XxXxXxX

For the next few days, Urahara studied Ichigo intently. He couldn't seem to get away from that heavy gaze that was always on him whenever he visited the Shouten, and he found himself visiting a lot less.

That kiss had haunted his every waking moment. Sitting in class was torture as he kept imagining what would have happened if he'd gone further, not ran away. Would everything be that powerful, rough and yet seductive?

After a week of not visiting Urahara's, Renji popped into his room, dragged him to the Shouten, and made him help with carrying boxes, again. Apparently, Ichigo's avoidance had been quite an inconvenience on his back.

Ichigo had, of course, protested the whole way, and protested even more as he carried boxes in and out. Thankfully, however, Urahara remained conspicuously hidden, and Ichigo didn't have to confront him.

_This isn't so bad_, Ichigo thought, carrying a large wrapped package into the back room. _Why was I so scared?_

Ichigo stepped into the room and immediately dropped the package onto the floor.

_Oh. That's why_.

Urahara was perched on a seat in the middle of the room, calmly sipping tea. Ichigo swore he hadn't been there last time Ichigo had dropped off a box.

"Wh... what?" Ichigo stuttered out, before feeling instantly stupid. Urahara was regarding him, an amused smile playing on his features, and Ichigo's gaze couldn't help but be drawn to that smile, those lips that had kissed him so intensely.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara asked amicably as Ichigo proceeded to stand there, gawking at Urahara's lips. He snapped out of his trance, turning bright red as he realised how much a prat he must have looked like.

"R-right, I'm going to just... just go," Ichigo told him, told himself. He couldn't seem to make his feet just _move_. They stayed rooted to the spot, and his whole body leant towards Urahara's mere presence. He couldn't step away.

Urahara sighed, disappointment crossing his features before it was hid by a cheery smile. Ichigo bit his lip, looking away, anywhere but at Urahara.

The minutes dragged by. Urahara didn't say anything, just watched Ichigo with interest as the boy stayed still, not moving. _Why can't I leave?_

He already knew the answer. _Because I want to stay_.

That propelled him into motion.

Ichigo moved closer to Urahara, steps hesitant, nervous. Urahara watched him steadily, setting his tea on a box near his chair. He seemed to know exactly what Ichigo had in mind. Which was odd, because even Ichigo didn't know what he had in mind.

"Kurosaki?" Urahara asked when Ichigo stopped right in front of him, gazing down at him, gnawing on his lip. His whole posture screamed nervousness.

"I've decided to stop running, Kisuke," Ichigo mumbled as he straddled the older man's lap and kissed him clumsily.

Urahara smiled into the kiss, an arm wrapped around Ichigo to keep him in his lap, and his free hand combing through the spiky orange hair. The kiss was gentle, as if Urahara were the hesitant, inexperienced one who didn't know what Ichigo wanted. Which was madness – Urahara always knew what Ichigo wanted, what he needed.

"Please," Ichigo gasped into the kiss, lips pressing against Urahara's desperately. Urahara nodded, pulling back.

"No going back now," he said, pulled Ichigo even closer, and pressed his lips firmly to Ichigo's.

XxXxXxX

**And they lived happily ever after.**

Sorry, no smut... well, there was a bit of interrupted smut, I suppose. My first Bleach fanfiction – there really needs to be more Bleach slash fics, and more Urahara/Ichigo in general. What did you all think? Personally, I hate it – writer's syndrome and all. Too rushed. Blah.

Hope you review and tell me what you liked and what I could improve on :D 


End file.
